Ushanka
by Nana-Yuki-Sunset
Summary: "Ya había escuchado que su familia no celebraba la navidad. Así que yo mismo le daré un regalo"- Se dijo Stan, sonriente./ Oneshot


**Hola una vez más. He aquí otro pequeño oneshot, ligeramente AU, de South Park. Se me vino la inspiración para algo así desde ya hace mucho tiempo después de ver una escena que me llamo la atención especialmente, en un anime llamado Elfen Lied, el cuál a pesar de ser un tanto fuerte es el primero que vi hasta el final (en parte por ser tan corto) y me ha gustado tanto que me inspire un poco en uno de los personajes a la hora de elegir mi nombre de usuario (Nana! 3). Bueno, lo importante es que si han visto la serie es probable que reconozcan la escena de la que hablo… o tal vez no (De todas formas es muy corta y esta muy cambiada). Estoy escribiendo demasiado fuera del tema ¿no? **

**Bueno, se termina el bla bla bla, aquí está el fic que vinieron a leer.**

_**Cursiva: **_**Pensamientos,susurros… o traducciones de lo que dice Kenny **

**Subrayado:**** Flashbacks**

…

Ushanka

Stan Marsh no era un chico solitario, pero tampoco podríamos decir que era un chico acompañado, ya que los dos únicos amigos que tenía hasta el momento no podían ser descritos precisamente como "mejores amigos". Y esto a Stanley le molestaba un poco.

Ese día regresaba al pueblo donde vivía después de unas largas vacaciones. Era Diciembre, y se acercaban las navidades. Kenny le esperaba frente a la casa, vistiendo el mismo viejo y sucio anorak anaranjado con marrón que parecía no quitarse.

Mnmnmzmzmn- Le saludó, lo cual Stan supo interpretar como "¿Había chicas con buenas tetas en Florida?"

Kenny era un chico de una familia muy pobre, y poseía una mente realmente pervertida. Sin embargo, solía ser un buen chico… o por lo menos aparentaba serlo.

"¡Hola, Kenny!"- Le saludo feliz, para luego preguntar- "¿Dónde está Cartman?"

El otro chico como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

"Seguro está molestando a algún que otro hippie… o quizás un judío"- Pensó en voz alta, recordando el ridículo racismo de su robusto amigo. Como reforzando la idea, se escucharon agudos insultos unas calles más abajo.

"Nññsssppmmmm… ñññññnnnrr"/_"¿No lo sabes?, una nueva familia se mudó al vecindario mientras estabas de vacaciones…y creo que son judíos"-_ Le informo Kenneth.

"En ese caso, no tardaran en querer marcharse de South Park. Cartman no desistirá hasta que se larguen, como con esa pareja de hippies que llegó en una casa rodante"- Respondió Stan- "Es una pena, deben de ser buena gente"

Kenny asintió, y parecía estar a punto de decir algo más… cuando sorpresivamente una maleta enorme y pesada cayó sobre su cabeza, matándolo al instante.

"¡Dios mío papá, mataste a Kenny!"- Gritó Stan enojado. La extraña inmortalidad del chico no era desconocida para él, por lo que el hecho de que muriera por casi cualquier cosa había dejado de asustarle hace mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento Stanley"

… Y que su padre fuera un torpe tampoco era ya ningún misterio para nadie.

….

Stan suspiro aburrido. Cartman todavía se encontraba peleando con el judío desconocido y Kenny no resucitaría hasta el día siguiente. Aquel quién usualmente era su plan de emergencia, Butters, estaba castigado por sus padres, lo cual tampoco era ninguna novedad. Esa pareja era capaz de castigarle con la excusa de que era inocente.

"Parece que solo estamos tu y yo, amiguito"- Susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro, que al verlo tan solitario se le había acercado para lamerle la cara. Pero eso tampoco duró mucho, ya que de inmediato se escucharon los aullidos de otro perro afuera de la casa, y el can corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció.

"_El mejor amigo del hombre… Sí, claro"_- Pensó Stan, más malhumorado que antes.

Dicen que en hay un momento de la vida de cada hombre, en el que sin saberlo toman una decisión que cambia su destino para siempre. Stanley pudo haberse quedado viendo la televisión en su casa, tratando de olvidarse de su mascota gay, de lo idiota de su padre, del amigo que siempre moría, el amigo que odiaba a toda minoría en el mundo, la hermana propensa a la violencia… todo lo raro del pueblo en el que vivía en general.

Pero prefirió hacer otra cosa…

Stan salió de su casa, decidido a encontrar a Cartman y ver que mierda estaba haciendo con sus nuevas víctimas.

….

En South Park había un lago, y este lago a su vez tenía un puente de madera quizá más viejo que este primero. Stan recordaba que Kenny le debía 5 muertes (de entre las muchas que tenía) a ese maldito puente, y Cartman y hasta él mismo también se habían caído varias veces al agua por culpa de una tabla podrida. Ese día había debajo del mismo varias piedras, ladrillos, bloques de cemento y otros residuos de construcción que a saber cómo habían llegado allí y que hacían ver la experiencia de caerse especialmente dolorosa.

Los insultos de Cartman parecían provenir del otro lado del lago. _"Es esto o quedarme viendo High School Musical siendo golpeado por Shelly"-_ Se dijo a sí mismo para infundirse valor.

Primero piso un tablón, luego el otro muy lentamente para tener tiempo de retroceder si resultaba flojo. Así fue caminando hasta llegar a la mitad del puente… y fue entonces cuando escucho aquel grito.

Fue un grito bastante sonoro, mitad dolor y mitad negándose a algo. Tan pronto se dejó oír desapareció. Pero aun así a nuestro pobre protagonista se le quedaron resonando los oídos.

Algo más noto el niño: Sea lo que fuese que había gritado necesitaba su ayuda. Así que empezó a correr con todas su fuerzas, mientras sentía que la mayoría de las tablas que pisaba iban a parar al lago. Aun así se las arregló para no caerse, hasta que por fin llego al otro extremo, exhausto. Jadeante, levantó la vista y observo, no muy lejos de él, lo que había estado buscando.

Un grupo de diez o más personas (Vagabundos en su mayoría) golpeaban con ramas y lanzaban piedras mientras insultaban a algo que tenían acorralado contra un árbol, lo cual, por los únicos vistazos que Stan podía notar entre tanta gente, era de color rojizo. Al principio prefirió suponer que era un perro o algo parecido, pero el grito que escucho no podía ser otra cosa que humano, cosa que se confirmó cuando escucho ligeros insultos de protesta callados por los gritos.

El pequeño se aproximó al grupo de locos y agarró por la espalda al que parecía el líder, quien resultó ser un chico de su misma edad. Se había vestido como un militar nazi, y Stan no tardo en reconocerle.

"¿Cartman, que es todo esto?"- Preguntó- "¿Les has pagado a estas gentes para qué?"

"Stan, no sabía que habías vuelto…"

"¡Responde!"- Exclamó el pelinegro, aunque no hizo falta respuesta del gordo, ya que el chico desconocido habló.

"¡Déjenme en paz, hijos de puta!"- Escuchó a sus espaldas, y reconoció la voz que había gritado momentos antes. Soltó a Cartman, dejándolo en el suelo, y fue a socorrer al muchacho.

Como era de suponer, era otro chico de ocho años. Sus pantalones verdes estaban rotos, y la chaqueta naranja que usaba estaba manchada de barro. Su piel era blanca y tenía un raspón en una mejilla, entre otras heridas leves. Pero lo primero que noto Stan fue el cabello rizado-afro del chico, de un color rojo bastante notorio, el cual estaba bastante largo, erizado y despeinado.

"¿Quién eres tú?"- Preguntó el niño, evidentemente a la defensiva. Sin embargo, dejaba ver un poco que estaba asustado.

"Un amigo"- Lo tranquilizo Stan, ofreciéndole la mano. Pero antes de que el otro chico se la tomara…

"¡No lo toques!"- Gritó Cartman, quien ya se había puesto de pie- "¡Es un judío!"

Así que él era el chico nuevo que se había mudado y del que le había intentado hablar Kenny. Como siempre hacia en ese tipo de situaciones, Stan cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

"Si, es un judío Cartman. Eso no le hace ser ningún monstruo"

"No según Mel Gibson"- Replicó Cartman con su habitual tono de voz. Oh no, aquí venia el mismo discursito de siempre. Stan bajo la vista avergonzado y le dirigió al chico pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo una mirada que solo podía significar un "disculpa las molestias".

"Pero ahora no solo hablamos sobre judíos"- Cartman continuo hablando, y señalo al niño sin nombre- "Este hijo de puta no solo es judío… es una doble amenaza"

"¿Así?... ¿y qué es?"- Pregunto Stan burlón- "¿Es extraterrestre?"

"Peor"- Declaro Eric- "¿No los has notado Stan?"

"¿Notar que?"- El chico empezaba a perder la paciencia. Todos los "secuaces" se habían dispersado ya, y allí solo quedaban los tres niños.

"¡Es pelirrojo!"- Dijo el gordito en un tono de terror… o lo que él tomaba por terror- "Y los pelirrojos… _no tienen alma_"

Ok, eso era nuevo. La estupidez de Cartman había quebrado record.

"¡Vete de aquí ya!"- Gritó a Eric mientras con una mano ayudaba al chico a levantarse- "Mierda, ¿no ves que hablas puras tonterías?"

El susodicho "pelirrojo judío sin alma" estuvo a punto de tirársele encima a Cartman para golpearle, pero Stan se las arreglo quien sabe cómo para mantenerles separados. Aun así, creyó sentir una cierta corriente de odio entre ambos.

"Me voy a casa"- Dijo el gordito, sintiéndose derrotado, y se fue de allí.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Stan empezó a preocuparse por su nuevo compañero, quien no parecía exactamente ileso. No solo tenía una herida en la mejilla, si no también otra un tanto más profunda en el brazo y un severo raspón en la pierna.

"Disculpa a Cartman. Es un idiota"- Dijo, para luego añadir- "Tendrás que ir a casa y hacer algo con eso (Señalando el roto en su pierna) o se te infectara"

"Si…gracias"- Dijo el chico, quien parecía sorprendido- "Mi familia es nueva en el pueblo, y desde que llegue ese culo-gordo no me ha dejado en paz ni un jodido instante"

_Culo-gordo_. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido nunca llamarle de esa forma?

"Bah, solo es una molestia menor cuando te acostumbras a él"- Explicó, y luego se presentó- "Me llamo Stanley Marsh, pero todos me dicen Stan…"

Fue interrumpido cuando ambos jóvenes escucharon un lejano "¡Ah, carajo!" seguido del ruido inconfundible del agua salpicada… y algunos ladrillos. Seguramente el mini nazi se había caído del puente. El pelirrojo ahogo una risita.-… ¿Y tú?

"Kahl Broflovski pero…"- Al llegar a este punto el tono de voz del chico se tornó en súplica- "Llámame Kyle. Odio que me digan Kahl"

"Ok Kyle, ¿nos vemos luego"- Preguntó, recordando que su padre se alarmaría si no lo veía en casa.

"Si no vienes con el tal Cartman, bien"- Respondió Kyle, y se despidió de Stan con una sonrisa.

Era la primera persona que le trataba amablemente desde su llegada a South Park.

….

Desde ese momento, Stan y Kyle empezaron a encontrarse más seguido, y se fueron conociendo cada vez más, aunque nunca charlaban por demasiado tiempo. Esto se debía en parte a que Stan solía pasar mucho tiempo junto a Kenny y Cartman, y el chico siempre se alejaba lo más que podía de este último excepto cuando quería discutir con él a propósito por puro entretenimiento.

Faltaban menos de dos días para Navidad, y todo el pueblo se preparaba con júbilo para la gran fiesta. Sobre todo los chicos, cuyas conversaciones giraban casi únicamente sobre los regalos que con seguridad les traería Santa Claus.

"Le pediré que me traiga un juego Wii y también… ¿Stan?, ¡Stan, estoy hablando!"- Exclamó Cartman, al ver que el pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en algo.

"Tal vez deberíamos pedirle que se uniera al grupo"- Murmuró.

"¿A quién?"

"A Kyle"- Al ver que el gordo todavía ni le relacionaba por su nombre, añadió- "¿El judío pelirrojo?"

"¡Ah no!"- Cartman se quejó, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Todavía sigues con tu racismo, gordo?"

"Primero: No estoy gordo, sino fuertecito"- Aclaró el "fuertecito"- "Segundo: Ya tengo al pobretón como suficiente amenaza de que alguien decida robar mis regalos al no poder recibir uno propio"

"… ¿Disculpa?"

Había estado fastidiando mucho a Kenny con el hecho de que era tan pobre que no recibía regalos ni en Navidad, pero no veía como Kyle entraba en esa ecuación.

"¿No lo sabes Stan?, los judíos nunca reciben regalos en Navidad"

"¿No reciben regalos?"- Stan se preguntó cómo alguien podía no recibir regalos en Navidad nunca. Incluso a veces Kenny tenía suerte… ¿pero nunca?

En eso escucho una voz ya reconocible fuera de la casa, nuevamente fastidiada.

"¡Oh, no!, hablando del diablo este se asoma"

Stan ignoro la frase y salió, encontrándose con que ahora se burlaban de Kyle por lo estúpido de su cabello. Sin decir, nada se lo llevo de allí.

"La gente siempre se ha burlado de mi"- Explicó un tanto triste- "Si no es mi religión es mi pelo, sino es mi pelo es otra cosa… Supongo tú también tienes deseos de reírte de mí en ocasiones"

"¡Claro que no!, en realidad eres lo menos ridículo que ha llegado al pueblo en años, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta"

Pero Kyle seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Si pudiera pedirle un regalo a Santa, yo…"- Pero se detuvo allí, ya que escucho a su madre llamándolo.

"¿Kyle?"

"¡Lo siento, tengo que irme!"- Y antes de que Stan pudiera detenerlo ya se alejaba corriendo.

"_Entonces es cierto"_

Pequeños copos de nieve caían pausadamente sobre aquel chico que se había quedado parado mirando todavía en la dirección en la que su nuevo compañero se había alejado.

"Ya había escuchado que su familia no celebraba la navidad. Así que yo mismo le daré un regalo"- Se dijo Stan, sonriente.

….

Y por esa firme intención se encontraba deambulando por las tiendas, guardando en un bolsillo el dinero que su padre le había prestado.

"Pero…¿Qué es lo que quieres comprarte, Stanley?

"No es para mí. Es… un regalo para alguien"

De repente su padre creyó comprenderlo todo, y sonrió.

"Ya lo sé… ¿Es para una chica, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no!. Es para…"

"Ya Stan, no me lo digas si no quieres. Si quieres el dinero, te lo daré"

Y ahora su padre le creía enamorado. Total, no importaba ya. Mientras pudiera comprarle a Kyle su primer regalo de navidad no importaba nada más.

El problema era que no sabía que comprarle. No podía pagar algo demasiado costoso, pero tampoco podía llevarle cualquier basura. De esa forma estuvo caminando de aquí para allá algunas horas, y cuando Stan vio aquel gorro comprendió que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Poco después, ya en víspera de Navidad, Kyle se sentó frente al mismo árbol en donde Cartman le había logrado atrapar… y en donde había visto por primera vez a Stan. Desde su última charla con él no le había vuelto a ver, ¿aquel gordo estúpido le había convencido de alejarse de él?, Kyle esperaba que no, aquel chico era realmente demasiado listo para caer en esas ideas tontas… ¿o se equivocaba?

Desde ahí podía escuchar, como ecos, las voces de todos los demás niños comentando de los regalos que habían recibido o recibirían, y un sentimiento de tristeza lo abrumo.

Se encontraba tan ausente que se sobresaltó cuando el chico que se le había acercado sin que él lo notara le puso un sombrero en la cabeza.

"He pensado… si tu cabello es una de las cosas de las que se burlan, deberías esconderlo si así lo quieres"- Dijo Stan, quien ahora se encontraba en frente de él tan radiante como siempre.

"¿Pero qué…?"- Kyle se quitó el gorro de la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Era un ushanka verde que efectivamente cumplía con aquello de esconder su peinado horrendo, pero seguía sin entender- "¿Es… para mí?"

"Tómalo como un regalo de navidad"- Dijo Stan- "¡Ah!, y también quiero que a partir de ahora te reúnas con nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"- Ahora Kyle estaba más confundido que antes.

"Me refiero a Cartman y Kenny, también"

"¿Yo siendo amigo de ese gordo?"- Preguntó alarmado.

"Uno se acostumbra, ya te lo dije. Ya hable con él y no hay problema"

"¿En serio no dio condiciones?"- Preguntó el otro con desconfianza.

"Bueno… algo así de que si cometías un tercer strike te tenías que ir o algo así, no le comprendí muy bien"

Kyle se quedó un momento contemplando el gorro, como si estuviera asimilándolo todo.

"¿Te gusta el regalo, verdad?"- Preguntó Stanley un tanto asustado- "¿No estas desilusionado, no?"

Llegado ese momento, el pelirrojo se arrojó sobre Stan, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estas bromeando?,¡es justo lo que quería!"- El chico desbordaba alegría por todas partes, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¡Es mejor de lo que imagine!"

Y no solo se refería al gorro: Sin saberlo Stan le había concedido al judío lo único que había deseado desde el principio, aunque tardo un poco más en enterarse

Lo que Kyle le había querido pedir a Santa… era un amigo en el cuál confiar.

**Listo, personalmente no me salió como me lo esperaba, y estoy un tanto descontenta con el resultado final. Pero bueno, no se puede lograr todo.**

**Otra cosa: Yo no lo clasificaría como un Style, a pesar de que me gusta la pareja. Lo veo más como amistad que como otra cosa y así mismo lo clasificare.**

**Espero que aunque no sea de lo mejorcito le haya gustado y prometo que mejorare para la próxima.**

**¡****Good****- Bye! **


End file.
